


Easy Prey

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breathplay, Knotting, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soldier’s mouth opened, eyes narrowing as he tried to defend himself, his reasoning, but Reaper merely pressed a sharp claw along those lips. “Sshhh, Jack. Plenty of time to defend your boy scout reputation later,” He punctuated the word with a short and shallow roll of his hips, grinding into the Alpha needily and grinning even wider as Jack gave a jerky nod below him in agreement.</p><p>Had Jack always been such easy prey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khogri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khogri/gifts).



> Unbeta'ed and a little bit messy.
> 
> This was written as a request from tumblr, from reaps76.tumblr.com !
> 
> Hope you like it!! :DD

It usually wasn’t _this bad._ Reaper snarled while he pressed his face into the unfamiliar pillow of some run down place, long ago evacuated thanks to Talon’s efforts. He had left the team of darkly dressed agents without a word, vanishing into a dark mist as he felt a strange _warmth_ bubbling over his skin.

It had been a long time, a worryingly long time, but he knew that sensation. He’d known it since he first presented as an Omega at the tender age of seventeen.

His _heat_ was coming. After nearly six years of thinking that it was _gone_ for good, his biology had crept up over him like a sly shadow. He hadn’t made plans, hadn’t expected his heat to even resurface.

After waking up like this strange monster - this _unnatural_ beast - Reaper had resigned himself to living an abnormal life as an Omega without heats. He had assumed that his current half-living state had robbed him of his nature, left him a walking corpse that was scentless, heartless _and_ heatless.

Guess he’d been wrong.

Another snarl tore his way up his throat, the man shaking as a clawed gauntlet torn at the sheets messily. Pants half undone and hanging around his knees, Gabriel puffed out a dark smog along the seam of the creamy pillowcase.

It was hitting him fast, his body already producing a fair amount slick. He’d forgotten feeling like this, feeling so needy. A keen made him snarl again, trying to shake himself free of the effects of his biology.

He’d only had the sense to tug one gauntlet off, his hands cold and bare against his skin as he shoved two fingers into himself messily. It was awkward, reaching backward with his ass held in the air, but it was better than nothing. He knew what he liked, knew where to touch to make his teeth set on edge and his whimpers grow nearly audible.

Another growl rumbled through him, a misty, dark smoke escaping between his clenched teeth as he twisted his fingers. Humping back into the sensation, Reaper annoyed himself with his actions. So needy, he hated it.

But he _needed_ it.

God, he hadn’t felt like this in a long time - _too_ long. He’d gone soft to the desire coursing through him. It was already getting hard to think, his body urging him to fall into the embrace of nothing but pure instincts for a moment. Untangling his gloved hand from the ruined sheets, Reaper carefully wrapped his still clawed hand around his dick, jerking himself in rough movements.

The cool feeling of his sharpened claws gently grazing across sensitive skin made his breathing hitch, pressing his face into an unfamiliar scent and growling even more as his fingers pumped in times with his thrusts.

With a twist of his wrist and a hissing gasp, Reaper tensed as his actions brought out a satisfying release. Spilling himself onto the sheets uncaringly, the man wiped his claws off and tried to pull himself together while the reprieve brought from his orgasm lasted.

He tugged his pants back up, cinching back his belts back into place and adjusting his cloak. His hands shook as he tugged back on his left glove, dark eyes narrowing as he snatched up his skeletal mask. Thick, metallic claws trailed over the scratches on the worn material as he mentally debated with himself.

Gabriel knew there was one specific Alpha that had been spotted in this area earlier…

Lips curved into a smirk as he clicked his mask back into place, huffing out another stream of smog before dissipating into a smoky mist.

It appeared that the hunt was on.

-:-

Like a skilled predator on unsuspecting prey, Reaper slammed the old soldier against the wall with one clawed hand at the Alpha’s throat and a shotgun pressed against the man’s stomach. Blood tinged the smell of his oncoming heat, the sweet smell now soured by the metallic accents in the air. After a short skirmish, he’d finally slammed the other man into submission.

It wasn’t hard, after all, he’d gotten the jump on Jack when the soldier was cleaning his gear and sitting in civilian clothes, visor off and an old ball cap in place. Without all the fancy gear and his battle mentality at full alert, Jack had been taken off guard and disarmed worryingly easily.

Jack could usually read Reaper’s movements in battle, plan ahead as they shot and sliced at each other. But this time, it was different. The man bathed in darkness flitted about from place to place, attacking without mercy. However, the soldier could tell that his enemy was planning something, backing him into a corner in the small room where the fight had first begun. The walls were scarred with bullets, the ground below their feet holding a few droplets of blood from thin slices on Jack’s cheek and his forearms.

“Reaper,” Jack muttered, his expression neutral, blue eyes staring straight into the other’s mask. Even in dire situations, his trained calmness shone through his tired gaze, hands at his sides and body relaxed despite the shotgun steadily digging into his gut.

The Alpha took in a breath, only pausing when a familiar scent invaded his nostrils. He automatically took another whiff, his mouth hanging open for a moment as his tongue tasted at the tense air between them.

“Holy shit,” He rasped, eyes widening as Reaper lowly snarled in front of him. The soldier _knew_ that scent, always would. It was a long ago memory, but never forgotten, something he’d cherish despite their circumstances.

A love now stained and brittle by the past and by blood.

Reaper’s gun finally lowered, but the specter’s claws still dug into the sensitive skin of his throat. “Hello, Jack,” He drawled, voice obscured and deep behind the mask. The soldier tried to deny the shiver that crackled down his spine, but his expression must’ve given it away because Reaper was suddenly chuckling. Smoke drifted from underneath the mask, tinting the sweet smelling air with a wet vapor. “It’s good to see you. Now,” He pulled Jack closer with undeniable strength, claws pinching into his skin, “Get on the bed.”

“Wait - what-”

With an impatient snarl resounding from Reaper, the Alpha suddenly found himself shoved into the mattress, the nightstand tipped over, smashing the lamp and causing most of the room to be hidden in shadows. The hand was still at his throat, but the shotgun was nowhere to be seen. Jack counted that a victory, letting himself relax against the bed as the other straddled his hips.

“No questions,” The man ordered, reaching up with his free hand to tug his mask from his face. With a clatter, it fell to the floor and the Omega was pressing their lips together, teeth clashing as the hand around Jack’s throat tightened. It left the Alpha gasping for air, his body writhing below Reaper as strong hands scrambled for purchase along the other’s hips. Drawing back and easing his grip on the man’s neck, Gabriel watched with a self-satisfied smirk crossing his features. “Still as docile as ever, huh, Jack?”

The soldier’s mouth opened, eyes narrowing as he tried to defend himself, his reasoning, but Reaper merely pressed a sharp claw along those lips. _“Sshhh,_ Jack. Plenty of time to defend your boy scout reputation _later,”_ He punctuated the word with a short and shallow roll of his hips, grinding into the Alpha needily and grinning even wider as Jack gave a jerky nod below him in agreement.

Had Jack always been such _easy_ prey?

-:-

He’d never admit it, but he missed this. Jack grabbing at his hips earnestly, growling and grunting as he bucked up to meet Gabriel’s downwards thrusts desperately. It was almost charming, really. How willing and quick Jack was the please him, taking the time to stroke along the Omega’s favorite spots, even if he was rewarded in the form of bruising kisses and sharp teeth marking against his skin. Gabriel thought that the soldier looked better like this anyway, below him, writhing and growling in pure need and instinct.

Funny, he thought that _he_ was supposed to be the one half out of his mind with lust.

Jack’s pupils were blown wide, bright blue barely visible as lust made his eyes dilate. Reaper grinned, keeping on hand pressed against Jack’s throat, fancying his hold as a _collar_ of sorts. The soldier certainly wasn’t complaining, hadn’t done anything more than moan and squirm under the Omega when the pressure was applied to his Adam's apple. Shame that he hadn’t kept on his gloves, as already Gabriel found himself missing the red lines he could draw onto the other’s pale skin so easily with his metallic claws.

Keeping the unspoken _control_ made his ego swell, his heat seemingly less inconvenient, despite the fact that they were in run down remains of the second omnic crisis, naked and vulnerable to their instincts.

Bracing his other hand on one of Jack’s knees, Gabriel rolled his hips down with every thrust, biting his lip and letting out a strange, stuttering moan as he began to feel the Alpha’s knot pushing against him. It wouldn’t be long now, he thought with another moan of satisfaction, this time, tendrils of black smog escaping between his teeth.

Jack was captivated by the sight, his enemy and old friend riding him for all he was good for. Scars, some familiar and some new, littered across the Reaper’s bare chest and thighs, showing the brutal truth of fighting for a living. The Alpha also bared the cruel sights of jagged scars and rough edges, but neither of them complained. It was all part of the appeal, the way they clashed and fell together like the tide against a sandy beach.

Constant, brutal.

Jack sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Gabriel pushing his thumb into his throat, making the old soldier’s heart flutter and eyes close for a short moment. The only sounds he could make out were his heavy panting, Reaper’s breathless chuckling and the slick sounds of their bodies meeting.

It was obscene and confusing, their situation dredging up memories from the past. The soldier shoved those thoughts away, gripping with powerful hands on either of the other man’s hips as he let out a strained growl, a warning that they both knew was coming.

His knot was forming, catching onto Gabriel’s rim with every thrust and dragging out growls and groans from the both of them. The hand around his throat loosened and Jack sucked in a grateful breath, his head spinning as he suddenly felt the Omega dragging a hand down his chest, blunt nails digging into his muscles as if to mark him.

“Gabe-” Jack husked, voice raw and hushed as he squeezed the Reaper down closer, holding him tight against his lap desperately. The Alpha didn’t know what to do, what Gabriel _wanted_ him to do.

Reaper snarled, bending down to puff another black mist over the other’s scarred features, “C’mon, Jack,” He growled, rolling his hips down, “Fucking knot me.”

All the air left him in a rush, the words going right to his crotch and making Jack release a primal snarl of his own. Blood pumping and instincts pushing him towards his finish, the Alpha used one hand to push Gabriel into a kiss, the other holding the Omega steady as he chased their release with rough and unsteady thrusts.

Gabriel bit at his lips, panted into his mouth and ground back against him with a hiss that sounded a lot like _‘yes’_ to Jack’s ears.

With one last push, his knot was stuffed inside and the Omega was shouting out in foreign tongues, one hand squeezing the Alpha’s throat and the other jerking himself off in messy motions.

Gasping for air, Jack kept making short, jabbing motions with his hips, hoping to aid the Omega atop him to the finish. His own release left him rumbling with delight, emptying himself into the warm heat clenching around him at odd intervals.

Reaper kept his hand pressed punishingly across Jack’s throat, feeling his pulse fluttering wildly underneath his cool palm until he finally let himself tip over into the pleasureful abyss that was his own orgasm. His finish coated Jack’s stomach, painting him in his scent as he sighed out happily. With a strange reluctance, he pulled his hand away from the Alpha’s throat, listening to all the air rush into Jack’s straining lungs as the man below him began to suck in the oxygen needily between rumbling growls of pleasure.

He could already feel the urgency of his heat fading away with Jack stuffed inside him, the man’s knot coaxing him into a calmness that he hadn’t felt in a long while. His body relaxed, sagging against Jack as he joined the Alpha in panting to catch his breath.

Neither of them minded when Gabriel nuzzled his way into Jack’s lightly bruised and scratched neck, or when Jack ran his palms soothingly up and down the Omega’s shivering sides while they were locked together.

Jack finally cleared his throat after a few moments, wincing as it irritated his raw voice, “Well… that was...fun,” He offered with a hesitant shrug, tensing as Gabriel growled and mouthed at the side of his throat in warning.

 _“Fun,”_ Reaper repeated, sounding amused and annoyed. He eventually grinned into the curve of Jack’s throat, huffing out another chilling, dark mist over the Alpha’s skin. “I’m glad because we’re doing it _again_ real soon.”

Jack _wanted_ to question what this made them, how this was going to play out, but he only nodded in understanding as Gabriel settled in closer against his chest.

Besides, he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t _miss this._

**Author's Note:**

> It was written quickly once I got going, so there are probably some mistakes. Besides that, I hope it was a nice read! First time writing Omega!Reaper too! :0
> 
> I'd love to hear if you guys liked it! <3


End file.
